Amazing Underwater Adventure
by Just loves anime
Summary: I was inspired by the fake game "Deified Submarine Palace" to write this fanfic. An odd heat wave may spell disaster for some of the Gensokyans, and Yukari seems to know what it's about. Four different scenarios to a single story. Contains OC's! REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Late summer in Gensokyo. The spring our heroes, Marisa and Reimu, have spent in several places like Hakugyokurou, Scarlet Devil Mansion (or its library, in Marisa's case) and Youkai Mountain with some of their friends has come to an end long ago, and the fantastic adventures they spent this summer as well. The temperatures should have gone down by now, but it was still hot. **R****eally** hot.

"Say, can we turn off the sun?", Marisa muttered. She was lying inside the Hakurei shrine, with Reimu sitting not far from her.

"I don't think we're qualified.", Reimu replied with a yawn.

"Is this heat wave really making sense?", Marisa asked again.

"Nope. But not many things here do anyway.", said Alice, who just entered the room.

"People usually knock when they enter someone else's house.", Yukari laughed, who just appeared floating from her boundary above them, nearby the ceiling.

"You're the last person to tell that to **anyone**.", Reimu said angrily.

"Except her.", Alice added, gesturing towards Marisa, who seemed to be looking for something inside one of the boxes.

"No food there.", Reimu quickly said, and Marisa shrugged and lay back down.

"Anyway, this heat wave has been going on for a week. I can't stand it! I think Hell was colder than how it is now.", Marisa complained.

"That might be the least of our problems.", a voice said. Everyone looked at the door now, to find a Youkai with purple hair and clothes, known as Patchouli Knowledge.

"Rare to see you out here, Patchy.", Marisa said happily.

"It's serious business this time. Can't afford to send someone in place.", she said quickly. "Not that they didn't come.", Patchouli added and pointed behind her to show Meiling, Sakuya and Remilia.

"What is this, a meeting place?", Reimu asked angrily.

"We all just came to visit." everyone said in unison.

"Anyway, the heat issue here is serious.", Patchy continued.

"I don't see the problem. More sunlight will only keep you Youkai at bay.", Reimu argued.

"Did you really not notice that I didn't bring my parasol this time?", Remilia asked with a smile.

"In this heat? And I was hoping to have some fried Vampire.", Marisa sighed.

"Don't mess up the food chain please.", Remilia sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, we've come because our job is in stake.", Sakuya spoke up.

"We'll never find another job here!", Meiling called sadly.

"Don't forget my library...", Patchouli added.

"And the whole mansion.", Remilia reminded them.

"So what are you coming here for? If it's your problem go fix it yourself.", Alice yawned.

"It's not just our problem.", Remilia said angrily.

"So what is the problem?", Reimu demanded.

"This.", Patchouli said and opened a door facing the Misty Lake. Only it wasn't misty. At all.

"I could see your place from here if it wasn't for the giant pillar of light above the lake!", Marisa called in surprise.

"This is the reason I don't need my parasol.", Remilia said.

"I'm not following you.", Reimu sweat-dropped.

"Most of the light in Gensokyo is focused towards the Misty Lake. Which is why there isn't a lot of light there. But all that focused light creates heat, which can't be focused. That's why it's been so hot the last week. It's just that the light became so strong today it was able to vaporize all the mist and let us see it.", Patchy explained.

"Oh, now I see the problem.", Yukari suddenly said. "If that glacier in the bottom of the lake melts, most of Gensokyo will be flooded.".

"Sucks to be you!", she added with a chuckle.

"You know about the glacier too?", Patchouli asked in surprise.

"I know what's in it as well, but that's a secret.", the Youkai giggled.

Patchouli frowned, but turned towards Reimu, Marisa and Alice. "We need your help finding out the cause of this problem.".

"And why should we help you?", Marisa teased.

"Because the Forest of Magic, along with your houses will be caught in the flood as well.", Remilia said with a smile.

"Well that's good and all, but the cause of this is probably inside the lake. We can't breathe there.", Reimu said angrily.

"There's an algae that's usually floating on the lake.", Patchouli started and opened the book she was carrying. "It will let you breathe underwater for 24 hours if you eat it.", she said and showed them the picture of a deep green algae with the shape of a star.

"It's pointless for all of us to go. We need to decide who will do it.", Reimu said.

"I say the strongest should go!", Meiling called and punched the air.

"That leaves you out then.", Sakuya laughed. Meiling rolled her eyes.

"I say the fastest should go!", Marisa called and flew outside on her broom and was back 2 seconds later.

"I think the one to get there first will do it.", Yukari suggested.

"Right now?", Alice asked in surprise.

"Nope. We need to follow the light to find the criminal. We won't find him like this.", she answered and pointed towards the lake, where the light was already disappearing, as was the sun from the sky.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow.", Reimu sighed.

"But for tonight... Let's feast!", Yukari called and tossed everyone a bottle of Sake from her boundary.


	2. Chapter 2: Yukari & Reimu Part 1

_Author's Note: Just reminding you this is supposed to be a game (Meaning you have to dodge danmaku and all), but since I'm not a programmer, I can only tell the plot. You'll need lots of imagination regarding the enemy characters. Please understand! ^_^'_

**Yukari & Reimu Scenario (Part 1)**

_**Stage 1 (Scene: Above the Misty Lake, nearby the pillar of light.)**_

"I still can't believe we got a tie.", Reimu sighed.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence.", Yukari giggled.

"I still can't see that algae. Any luck on your side?", Reimu asked.

"Not at all."Yukari said happily.

"Who goes there?", a soft voice reached their ears.

"Umm... No one?", Reimu laughed.

"You sure don't look like no ones.", said a Youkai wearing nothing but a light blue summer dress, with brown eyes and short blue, waving hair.

"We are looking for some star shaped algae. Have you seen one around here?", Reimu asked.

"She doesn't look like an algae seller. She looks like more of a flower seller, doesn't she?", Yukari laughed.

"Yes, there are some of those here. But why would you want those?".

"We just want to eat one. One each I guess.", Yukari explained.

The Youkai frowned. "Do you know who I am?", she demanded.

"No.", Reimu sweat-dropped.

"Yes.", Yukari sweat-dropped as well.

"Let's settle for 'Maybe' then.", Reimu laughed.

"My name is Aria Oxydia, Youkai of Oxygen!", she called.

"Oxygen? Don't you mean air?", Reimu asked.

"No, Oxygen.", she insisted.

"That's a bit too specific.", Yukari laughed.

"I'm also an environmentalist. I won't let you have these rare plants for your selfish needs!", she called and started her attack.

(Aria is defeated)

"So... Powerful...", Aria muttered in shock, her dress torn up in different places from the battle.

"Maybe you're just weak?", Reimu asked.

"It's all that sunlight. It's killing the plants too.", she sobbed.

"Well, we're gonna kill the sunlight.", Yukari said with a smile. "We'll need those algae for that though.".

"The star shaped ones? For breathing under water? Well, why didn't you ask?", she called and raised her hand towards them. A bubble of Oxygen enveloped each of their heads.

"There. Now leave the plants alone!".

"This feels kinda weird.", Reimu said and touched the bubble surrounding her head, that felt like a real bubble.

"How will we know you'll not make them disappear?", she then asked suspiciously.

"I need your help as well. The lack of light is killing the plants in Gensokyo. I was about to go down there myself when you two showed up. I'll tell anyone who comes away. Well, good luck!", she explained and then vanished.

"I'm excited!", Yukari called happily as she and Reimu entered the lake.

_**Stage 2 (Scene: Inside the lake, above a coral reef.)**_

"Who'd believe the lake is so big!", Reimu called in surprise.

"It looks more like an ocean though.", Yukari sweat-dropped.

"I still can't see the bottom. Are the bubbles going to hold?", Reimu asked nervously.

"I see we have visitors.", a voice said.

"Well, how do you do?", a cheerful orange-tanned Youkai asked. She was stretching all her limbs, making her look like a sea star. She wore long yellow dress with pink fish and starfish patterns on them and matching high heel yellow sandals.

"We've never had guests from above around here!", she said happily. "So, are you coming for a vacation? We have a lovely resort not far from here!".

"Actually we're just passing by.", Reimu explained.

"Well, that's too bad, but let me know if I can help you. Merily Craya at your service, friend of all the sea's creatures!".

"Great! Then you must know the one responsible for all that light.", Yukari said cheerfully.

Merily gasped. "Is that your purpose? Going to the Underwater City? Well then, I'm afraid I'll have to stop you here for your own safety!".

(Merily Defeated)

"That was quite impressive. I haven't had so much fun in a long time!", Merily called cheerfully, although she looked completely beat.

"Well then, can you give us some directions?", Reimu asked.

"No choice then.", she sighed. "Just go as low as you can and find the city, it's really bright so you shouldn't have problems. The person responsible for this is there. Just please stop her. All the corals are dying because of this excessive light!".

"So first we beat the opponent, then he urges us forward... And then what?", Yukari asked.

"Oh yeah.", Merily said. "If you're going down there you'll need some light. The bottom of the lake is really dark. Here, take this glowing starfish!".

"Oh yeah. They help us!", Yukari laughed.

"I wonder what kind of gift the next bad guy will give us.", Reimu said happily.

"By the way, there are some bad fish down there, so be careful!", Merily said.

"I was actually thinking of eating one. Too bad then.", Reimu laughed.

_**Stage 3 (Scene: Deep, dark water.)**_

"We sure are lucky to have that starfish.", Reimu said.

"I wonder when will the batteries run out.", Yukari giggled.

"Didn't you leave yet?", an angry voice called.

"Oh look, it's that mutant again.", Yukari called happily.

"I'm an Angler-Shark, isn't that obvious?", the Youkai who appeared before them called angrily. She had a large shark fin on her back, but also a glowing esca on her forehead, like an anglerfish. She was wearing blue-colored diving suit, with a whole in its back to fit her fin.

"Those humans are gonna get us all mutated.", Yukari sighed.

"Not unless you Youkai eat us all before that.", Reimu sweat-dropped.

"Didn't you listen to me? Get out of here before something bad is gonna happen to you!", the Youkai called.

"I think something bad will happen to **you** if you stand in our way.", Reimu said angrily.

"Of course she's not gonna do as you wish without a fight.", Yukari laughed.

"You'll be sorry to start a fight with me at my territory. Remember my name, Karsha Lophi, ruler of the seas' darkness and light!".

(Karsha Lophi is defeated)

"What would Marisa call it? Oh yeah! A pointless fight with a pointless person.", Reimu laughed.

"Oh, just noticed she didn't give us anything. She sure ran away quickly.", Reimu then sweat-dropped.

"Oh look, I can see the city already!", Yukari pointed.

"Why do I feel like I know that city?", Reimu asked herself.

"Of course you do. This is the famous city Atlantis!", Yukari said with a smile.

"Whaaaaat?", Reimu called in shock.


End file.
